The Silent Forest
by Dee
Summary: Alternate Realties.... Accuse of being a witch Serena is exile to the silent forest, but then years later she meets a Prince..hm??
1. Default Chapter Title

I hope you guys like it! Disclammer : I don't own Sailor Moon! Don't sue! 

The Silent Forest By Dee 

Prologue AD 476 

Once upon a time, where magic and craft was forbidden. Witches and pagans who lived in peace with others were once called 'the wise ones' and 'peace healers' are now called 'devil worshipers,' for was said they hold the powers of evil. But magic wasn't evil, nor was the craft. This was the time of 'The Dark Ages.' During the Dark Ages, the Church sought to get rid of Pagans and Witches from the countryside so that the Church could amass both power and property. They hated the craft and they poisoned people's mind to feel the same hatred. They even manipulated everything to get it's way, and the even the King and Queen didn't have much power to go against them. By this time no one ever accepted the craft because they didn't understand it and never wished to. And then the religious beliefs of many others were banished and were given to learn only one. It was a harsh time for thousands of witches and pagans even the innocent lives who were accused. But most of the witches have hidden and hide their secrets away from the society. Though most had given up their powers. Sadly the craft had disappeared, little by little, but its power was still hidden and people feared it because none of them understood. 

But now all of that is going to change.................. 

______________________ 


	2. Default Chapter Title

~The Silent Forest~ 

Ten thousands years we've struck the fire, Creation's music freely sung With Magic joined we've praised the stars Since the world had first began. Our spirits live in timeless dance, The Tarot and the Rune, And nights united in the power Of Drawing Down the Moon! -David O. Norris, 1994 

Chapter 1 

"Witch! Witch!" the crowd hollered around the middle-aged lady who was tied up onto a stake. Hay and logs surrounded her feet. She was filthy because she was in rags. She was dirty because they had thrown rotten food at her. She was thin, because they did not feed her. 

"Witch! Witch! Burn her!" the peopled barked out, again. 

This was it. She was going to die because of what she believes in. But it was an honor for her. Fear was not in the lady's eyes-only sadness. And tears fell onto her beautiful delicate face. She wasn't afraid of death. She knew it was coming. The spirits had told her. 

Even if she was afraid of death, she could escape with one snap of her fingers. But she wouldn't. If she did, they'd hunt her down and her child and she was not going to risk that. This was for her daughter's safety. Her daughter was the only thing she had left. 

"Any last words, Serenity? " a voice spoken. She knew the owner's voice and she look up at him. Tears poured out of her eyes. The man whom she loved was standing right here, speaking to her, with not any speck of emotions but only hate. And he was holding the torch that was going to burn her to ashes. This was the man who shared vows of love with her and the man, who they both made a beautiful daughter together. Now, she was going to die in the hands of her lover, her husband. Her heart sank in betrayal. He didn't accept her just like the rest. 

"Yes, I do," she spoke softly. 

"Then speak, witch," he ordered her with coldness that rang in his voice. She looked into his eyes, with sadness. Guess the one who she loved was not at her side. 

Looking at the crowded people who were once the people she knew, and loved, had fell to hate her because of what she is. She smiled, not of happiness, but pity. Pity, because the people didn't choose to understand. Even her closest friends, whom she loved had also betrayed her. At early times, when she had kept her identity a secret they all would treat her with kindness and love. And now, they are the ones who look at her with disgust at what she is. 

"I am proud of who I am and I have no regrets. Even above all the betrayal and hate I've face. I still forgive you all," more hot tears slipped on her cheeks, "It is no one faults, because you all didn't understand. But my only last words are that I hope one day that my kind could be accepted by your society. And that day, I hope we all know the meaning of peace." 

All the people were quiet. They were thinking of what she had said and Serenity had hoped they understood her message, but instead she was hit with a rotten tomato from an old lady. 

"A speech ain't going to change anything, witch! You're going to burn! And you're going to DIE!" the old lady said out loud. Everyone in the crowd had agreed with her. 

The only thing, Serenity did, was close her eyes. And she felt the warm burning fire at her feet. This was it and the only last thought was in her mind was her daughter. 

*May the Lord and Lady protect my child. Bless be. * 

********** 

A little blond girl giggled as she ran around her dwelling home. Her hair was tied into two meatballs onto her head singing a happy tune her mother had taught her: 

"Live ye must and let to live, In perfect love and perfect trust. Where ever ye go, my whispers follows, and I shall listen. Fairly take and fairly give, Speak ye little and listen much. Where ever ye go, my whispers follows, and I shall listen. When ye Lady's moon is new, Kiss ye hand to her times two. Where ever ye go, my whispers follows, and I shall listen. When ye moon rides at her peak, Then ye heart's desire seek. Where ever ye go, my whispers follows, and I shall listen. Where the rippling waters go, Cast a stone, the truth ye'll know. Where ever ye go, my whispers follows, and I shall listen. When ye have and hold a need Hearken not to others greed. Where ever ye go, my whispers follows, and I shall listen. When misfortune is endow, Wear the star upon thy brow. Where ever ye go, my whispers follows, and I shall listen. True in love may ye ever be, Lest thy love be false to thee. I shall watch, and I shall listen.... An so harm as ye none, do what ye will. " 

She whirled and twirled around, loving the words that she sang and remembering how her mother would sing and dance with her around the house in the morning. The thoughts of her mother made her stop and go quiet. Her mother had been gone for a long time. It's been a week and she hasn't returned, yet. She still remembered when her mother opened the front door of the house and there were a bunch of people standing outside looking angry at mother calling her terrible names. 

She knew her mother was a witch but she didn't care. She loved her mother very much and always wanted to follow her mother's footsteps of becoming a witch. She also knew that it was dangerous for choosing that path because it was illegal and she would be killed. But it didn't matter and she didn't care at all but only wanting to help others. That's what a witch purpose is. To help others and seek harmony. 

"Serena," an ominous voice appeared behind her. It was her father and he seemed so bitter. What did she do? 

"Come on, pack your stuff. You're leaving," he spoke again. 

"Where's mommy?" she asked. 

But when she mention her Mom, she only received a smack from her enraged father. She was in shock! Her father had never hit her before and tears fell from her eyes. Something was wrong and she didn't know what's going on. 

"Silence you little brat! Your mother is dead. Get your stuff," he ordered coldly. She did what she was ordered and went to her parent's room. She sat beside the door and started to cry. *What's going on? Why is daddy so mean? Mommy's dead? How? When? Why? *Questions piled up in her head. She was confused, frustrated, and lost. The next minute she was happy and joyful like everyday and then her father came in and smacked her, sounding so cruel and bitter. And it made her cry even harder. 

She got up, trying to be strong, and she went to dig in her mother's closet, finally getting to her destination of what she was seeking. A large pouch bag, that had the pictures of stars and the moon around it. It was her mother's secret bag and she chose this to come with her. She didn't know why she had chose it but something inside made her want to take this bag with her, besides her clothes and her teddy bear. Then she walked out of her parents' room, trying to be strong, but the tears still fell down her cheeks. 

******************** It was dark, and the moon didn't come out to play that night. Only the voices of hatred rang around. 

"Burn her! " 

"Hang her! " 

"Kill the little brat! " 

"She's a witch like her mother!" 

The angry voices screamed and the screams of hatred were shouted toward Serena. Her father had taken her out of the town to woods and she was surrounded by many people whom were yelling at her. The words were cruel and they were throwing rotten food at her. What did she do to deserve this? 

Her father wasn't by her side. No one was and she clung onto her mother's bag tighter. The only thing she could do was to cry. She just wished all of this was just a dream, but it wasn't. It's seemed so real and she wish she was back with her mother and father telling her bedtime stories to sleep. 

"Witch, leave this town!" it was her father again. He sounded so different. The real father she knew and loved was the opposite of this man looking at her. More people yelled at her. 

"But daddy--" she try to protest. She didn't want to leave her home and get thrown into the woods. She didn't want to be alone. 

"I'm not your father anymore Serena! Leave it alone and leave this town! Or I'll kill you myself," he said again, cutting the child off. 

She couldn't say anything. Her heart felt like it was shred to pieces and her eyes were burly from the tears. Clinging onto her mother's bag, she ran away from them and into the woods. She couldn't take it anymore and it was unfair. Emotions of fear, confusion ran through her mind. She was lost and alone she didn't know what to do, but run. Running away from them sd they wanted her to. _________ What you guys think? Good I hope. Please send in comments! My address is DEE9467120@aol.com 


	3. Default Chapter Title

~The Silent Forest~ 

Chapter 2 

No Regrets 

Out of love. No regrets-- Through the goodness Be wasted forever. 

Out of love, No regrets-- Through the return Be never. 

- Langston Hughes 

She ran and ran. Further and further into the woods, her legs moved at a fast pace. Crystal tears spilled like fallen rain. Everything felt like hell, yet her heart was filled with pain, betrayal and hate. How could her father do this to her? Why did her mother leave her? Why is every so Hard?! 

Suddenly without looking Serena tripped on a tree root and fell. Still scared, the little girl hugged herself tight with her mother's special bag as she cried herself to sleep. The moon, who had hidden in the night, came out, giving it's light to the sleeping Serena. 

**** 

Sitting on a cliff, where the moon and the stars gave off their beauty into the night a black cat meowed in sorrow, but this cat was unlike all the cats. It was a guardian and it could talk. "Why did you let Serenity die in pain, my lady and lord? Her heart was pure and good, and yet she died in the fire of hate," cried the cat. 

"Oh Luna, it was her time and the wheel of fate and destiny has chosen it to be..." the wind answered. It was the Spirit who sways with the wind in the night. 

"Spirit, I know, but what of her little child? What shall happen to her? " Luna asked. 

"The child is lost in the deep silent forest. She was banished by her father and the people of the town. The little girl is alone," replied the Spirit. 

"Dear Lord! The poor child, I must find her," said Luna, who was filled with worry. 

"Of course you do, Luna, guardian of Serenity, your path led by the wheel of fate and destiny. Your path is with Serena," said the Spirit who wasn't the slightes bit worried. 

What? Her path was with Serenity's child? Confused by this, Luna asked, "What do you mean by that Spirit?" 

"From the Lord and Lady, they wish you to protect Serena. Be her guardian. Teach her our path. She is the chosen one, after all "answered the Spirit. 

"Chosen one? Of what?" again confused, Luna asked the Spirit. 

"The one who will stop this war between the society, Luna "answered the Spirit. 

"Oh Dear! I must find her! But where?" Shocked by this, she had to find the child, no matter what, even if the child was the chosen who will stop the discrimination between the society and the craft, she still had to find Serena. The little girl who she used to watch and play with the little girl whom she loved as her own child. 

"Silly one, listen to the winds and the rattle of the earth, listen carefully and you'll find the little one..." the Spirit laughed as it faded away. 

"Thank you Spirit, I will protect and guide the child," said Luna as she quickly ran into the woods and followed the winds to find Serena. 

**************** 

Opening her eyes, the rays of the sun spew into her dry eyes. Closing them away from the sun, she could hear the birds singing beautiful melodies. She wanted to smile, but couldn't and she cried. 

" Meow..."a little black creature came up and rubbed its fur near her. Looking down, at the voice that sound so similar. It was Luna, her mother's cat. With joy, she pulled the cat up into a big hug, and cried. "OH Luna, at least I have you now," she cried. 

" Shhhh...child, everything will be okay, "Luna told her with comfort, but Serena who was in shock of hearing the cat just talk, she dropped the cat and moved back into a corner of a tree scared. 

"You...you...can…talk Luna..." Serena shuddered as she watched her mother's cat smiling at her. 

"Why yes, little Serena," replied Luna. Serena smiling deeply, not afraid anymore, ran up to Luna giving her another big hug and laughing in joy that she wasn't alone. Then curious, wondering how a cat could talk, she pulled Luna away and gave the cat a suspicious look. "How?" she asked. 

Luna laughed. "I'm a guardian, my child." 

"You were my mommy's guardian?" 

"Yes, child, now come we have a lot of things to talk about," she said to Serena as she jump off of Serena and walked into the woods. Serena, trusting Luna, followed her into the deep woods. The deeper they went, the more of nature's beauty sprung up. Wild animals watched as they passed by, beautiful flowers bloomed and filled the air with a sweet smell. The sun reflected off the trees giving off its green light. Finally after they reached the destination to where Luna was taking her. 

There appeared the most beautiful waterfall and a rainbow flew across it. Wild birds chirped a happy tune. It was like a fairly tale, a dream that she always picture to be in. It was so beautiful. "Where are we Luna?" she asked. 

"We're in your mother's secret place, where she studied and practiced her magic. She came here when she had free time," answered Luna. 

Amazed by the site before her, a smile went across her face and she lit up. The winds around her blew the warm air. It was singing her a message, she knew it; but where did it come from… 

Live ye must and let to live In perfect love and perfect trust Where ever ye go, my whispers follows, and I shall listen 

It was a voice…sounded like her mother's voice. Could it be her mother's spirit singing the lullaby that they both sang together everyday? Was it a message from her mother? Could it be her? 

Looking around her surrounding a bit closer, there next to the waterfall was a little cabin and little bridge across the small river where it was beside the waterfall. On the other side of the river, there was a garden and a clear area where many types of candleholders were filled with white candles. Luna walked to the brigde heading towards the open area on the other side of the bank. Serena followed, when she got to the open area, there lying on the ground, was a bundle of perfect rounded stones that outlined a star and a circle around the star. Luna was standing in the inside the star. Curious, little Serena asked, "What is this, Luna?" 

Smiling at the child's curiously she answered, " this here is the Sacred Space, where your mother conjured her magic. This symbol here is called a pentacle. It represents the five elements; earth, fire, air, water, and spirit." Luna went around the star and somehow, at each corner, a wisp of wind appeared on the east side, bowl of water on the west, fire on the south, bowl of salt on the north and Luna stands in the center. 

"Now come inside the pentacle and cleanse your mind," she told her. Serena nodded her little blond head and walked inside the circle. All of sudden, she felt some sort of power running through her and it tickling her, she giggled, but then stopped when Luna told her to be silent and listen. Luna silently chanted the words out, which sounded ancient form an ancient tongue, 

"I conjure thee, O circle of Power, so that you will be for me a boundary between the world of humans and the realms of mighty spirits-- a meeting place of perfect love, trust, peace, and joy. I call upon the elements of the Earth, Fire, Air, and Water to aid me in this consecration and to help me to raise and contain the power herein. In the name of the Lord and Lady Thus do I conjure thee, O great circle of Power!" 

Suddenly a burst of blue glowing light cast around the circle and Serena felt the surge of power as the feeling of peace, trust, and love surrounded her and Luna. Then without one blink, Luna was swallowed by some of the blue light, and somehow evolved into a beautiful noble lady, with the hair as black as the night and the eyes of the gem that glows in purple. Her dress was flowing free of the colors of midnight and a golden cresent lay beneath her chest. It was the symbol of the moon. 

IN awe, Serena looked at Luna. She was so beautiful just like her mother. And Luna's eyes filled with wisdom and loyalty. Somehow Luna looked identical to her mother but they both had different color hair. Her mother was a silvery blonde and Luna had hair as black as the midnight's air. But she didn't care and she let her tears flow freely as she ran up to Luna into a gigantic hug and cried out her mother. Responding to the child, Luna hugged Serena. At that moment they both cried together. 

After awhile, the two stopped, and Luna finally spoke, "We both must be strong. Life goes on and I know your mother wants you to do that, for her." 

Serena nodded her head and asked, "Will you be with me forever, Luna?" 

"That's what I'm here for, I'm your new guardian," said Luna with a bright smile. Serena wrapped her little arms around Luna. Whispering into Serena's ear, Luna said, "now come, the circle is open and we must devote you to the spirits for now you are going to be granted the powers of a true witch." 

************ 10 years Later........... 

"Your Majesty! Please, the woods have many legends and it's dangerous," begged Malachnite, the head guard of the Prince of England, with his white long blond flowing hair. He looked very strong with his built body showing through his uniform and loyalty is written across his face as he sat on his white stallion, arguing and begging his Prince who is also his best friend not to go into the forest. They were traveling east through the roads for they were going to negotiate something because there was riot down there about food and natural resources. And the Prince wanted to go there to negotiate peace with his four trusted guards and best friends. " Duh, MAL! I want to check this out and where yours sense of adventure?" the Prince asked agitated as he sat on his black stallion, the Prince was a very handsome man, with hair of midnight's air and dark midnight blue eyes. The face was sculptured into a beauty and his body was built and very masculin. Every woman on the face of earth wanted him. He was Prince Darien of England no one was going to stop him to go through the forest. Not even his most over-protected head guard who is already annoying the crap out of him, not letting him go through the forest. Besides he was very curious of the forest's legend. 

" Dare, there are many legends about the forest. I think we should listen to Malachinte after all, it's not safe for a Prince," said another guard, Zocite who was riding his tan stallion. Zociste, was the 2nd in command of the guards after Malchnite because of the intelligence he held and his light blue eyes had shown it. After all he wanted to get this mission done and over it and go home to the Palace, where his wife, Lady Ami was there waiting for him. 

But then Jedite who was the 4th and last in command of the Prince bodygaurds sided with his Prince, "Geez...you two are always like this. The legends of the stupid forest were nothing but mere legends. They just use them to scare little kids in the town so the they won't wonder off, angering and worrying the parents." 

" They're not just legends Jedite. They speak truth. There was an evil witch named Serenity who was burned at the stake, and her child was banished into the woods. The Woods of the Silent Forest, which we are looking at," said Nephrite, the 3rd gaurd in command. He had eyes of emerald and chocolate colored hair. He looked strong just like all the guards. 

" I thought, it was another witch, name Lady Aphrodite, who she was kill by a drowning and the town people banished her child to this forest," Zocite wondered. 

" Both of them were. After Lady Serenity was killed, they got Lady Aphrodite a month later," explained Nephrite. 

" See, the legends are false! The two little kids probably died in the forest since they couldn't take care of themselves," said Jedite. 

" But they have the powers of the Craft and we don't know what might happen. After all, they might have survived and they might want to kill us for what happened to them Jadite," scolded Malachinte, "It's not safe!" 

" Yea, the forest, looks scary," Zocite agreed. 

The group looked at Zocite, and they were all laughing. This was the first time Zocite had ever said something was scary. 

" Well it is!" he snapped back at his friends who were laughing harder. Men! They just have to be strong. Then, Prince Darien, stopped and said, "I don't care, I'm going through that forest. Plus it's a shortcut to the east and it'll be faster then going around the large forest. " 

The group wanted to protest for the exception Jedite, but to no avail, the Prince wanted to go through the forest and they would have to! It's the Prince, after all. So the group went through the forest, quietly and cautiously. Malachnite and Zocite lead the way, Darien was in the middle and Nephrite and Jedite were behind. The forest was dead quiet, not even a single bird chirped. There wasn't even a sign of any wind blowing the leaves. It was just dead quiet. Suddenly out of no where, laugher came around them. The laugher wasn't the sound of evil but laugher of a beautiful song. But still the guards strode quickly pulling their swords out and encircling their prince. Darien also pulled his sword out, for he was being cautious. They looked for where the sound was coming from. 

There popped out the most beautiful angel, laughing joyfully as she hold a basket fill with strange plants. She was a distance away, but close enough to see how beautiful she was. She was wearing a simple peasant dress, but it was silk, not cotton. And her golden hair was tie up in a strange style, like a meatball. Funny that the girl hadn't noticed them. The girl hypnotized Darien, she was beautiful and he strangely felt like running off to her and giving her the most precious kiss ever. 

" Sere! Stop being stupid and come on it's late and we don't want Luna and Artemis to get mad at us," out of nowhere came out another one who was also a beauty, carrying a basket as well. She also looked like the other angel but her hair was more golden like the sun and it was freely flowing. Her dress was of peach silk and once Malachite had seen the other girl he had let down his sword. She was beautiful. 

" Min- " before the white angel could say to her friend, she saw the group of men staring at them. Her friend saw it too and they both gasped and ran into the deep forest, droping their baskets. 

" Wait!" Darien yelled. Great! He and his guards had just frightened the girls. God, we must seem like perverts watching the two angels. The guys ran up to where the girls had dropped their baskets. Looking at the baskets, one was fill with herbs and the other was filled with the most beautiful roses. 

Worrying about what might happen to the girls, Darien ordered his guards, "We have to find the girls. I don't think it's safe for them to be in the woods. Nightfall is approaching and we must hurry!" 

********** SOoooooooo what you guys think????? Good?? i hope so. 


	4. Default Chapter Title

~ The Silent Forest ~ 

Chapter 3 by Dee Hope 

HOPE is the thing with feathers That perches in the soul, And sings the tune without the words, And never stops at all.... --Emily Dickinson 

Ten years have passed by and the world hadn't seemed to change their minds about accepting the craft. Living ten years away from the society doing nothing but hiding away from its cruelty had made Serena doubt that she would ever get to coexist with people outside of the forest. Since the society had exiled her out and into the forest, she didn't give a damn about the world but to roam around the forest, living freely as she went by. But she vowed to herself that she would never step out of the Silent Forest. The Silent Forest, was after all her home. It was days before the celebration of Ostara. It was known as the turning day of the year, when hours of daylight has grown longer then the night. Luna had sent her and Mina out into the woods to get some herbs for the celebration. "Serena, have you ever wondered what's outside the forest?" her friend, Mina asked. She was settled on a stone reading one of her romantic book, that her guardian, Artemis had given her. Mina was a witch also and the only person she had come to love as a sister. 

It was a month after her exile when she met Mina and Artemis. Mina's mother, Lady Aphrodite was also killed because of what she believed in and instead putting her at stake they drowned her. A little 6 year-old Mina was banished into the Silent Forest, leaving her mother's guardian, Artemis to watch after her. They both then found Serena and Luna, and decided that the four of them should stick together. It took time for Mina to accept the harsh life, as so did Serena but both of them held strong. 

"No. I like it here. The outside world is nothing but bitterness and hate." replied Serena as she put some rosemary into her basket. "But don't you think that the outside world is not all made up of bitterness and hatred?" Mina asked again, putting her book down and getting herself up to help. Serena raised a look onto Mina. 

"Oh…so what else is there? " 

" Ummm... like love and happiness?" Mina replied cheerfully. 

Then with an accusing look at her friend she asked, "are you reading another one of those sappy books Mina?" Mina tried to deny the fact but it was useless since the evidence was with her and right in front of Serena's face. With a laugh, Serena commented to her friend, "you are hopeless with those books of yours." 

********** 

As the waterfall sprung itself down creating a beautiful rainbow with the all the colors of the earth there, next to the top of the water sat a pure long white haired man and a lady with the hair of black curls. Both of their legs were cross and both were mediating peacefully. Suddenly a blue jay flew to them, chirping in panic. Snapping his eyes open, the white haired man picked up the beautiful bird, and asked, "Is the something wrong, little one?" The blue jay answered with many chirps and flapping its wings. The man nodded, understanding every sound that came out from the bird. 

" Artemis, is there something wrong?" asked the woman, as she opened her eyes, looking concerned. " Not much, just that there are men in the forest, Luna." answered Artemis. "There haven't be any men in the forest for ten years," Luna said, but then suddenly at the thought of the girls, she asked, "And where are the girls?" The blue jay answered the two guardians quickly. 

"WHAT?" the guardian said at once. "Serena and Mina are out in the woods!" The blue jay ducked its head under its wings. Leaving the two guardians turning as pale as ghosts. They both felt something deep down in their veins, Luna and Artemis were both worried for they feared the girls safety. Finally Artemis spoke up. "I'll go and find the girls. " 

Luna nodded, and with a flash of white light, Artemis suddenly changed himself into a white cat. He then zoomed into the forest, Luna watched him leave, and then turned to the blue jay, "Thank you, friend. I think I shall go and pray for their safe return." 

******** 

"ACKKKK!!! Sere give me that damn BOOK!" Mina angrily yelled as she chased her friend, but then suddenly she tripped on a root. With a frustrated cry she yelled at Serena, "Ohhhhhhh GIVE ME MY BOOK BACK SERENA!!! " 

Serena had stolen her book from her grip, so easily without her noticing it. As they both chased one another in a game of a cat and a mouse. Serena taunted her friend with a playful laugh from a far, "Oooohhhhhh Prince! Prince where? Where have you gone? How I miss you so MUCH... hehehehe..." Holding the basket with her, Serena pretended it was a Prince and embraced it, and then she had gone into fits of laugher. Finally seeing her friend, Mina sat down on the earth's soil, making a 'hump' noise as she crossed her arms. Her own basket was filled with herbs as well. Serena stopped laughing, and sighed. "Awww ... Mina I'm sorry, here's your book. " She apologized as she handed her friend back the book. 

With joy, Mina took the book and hugged it," Apology accepted," said Mina. Serena slightly giggled, watching her friend hug the book. Then suddenly something green jumped across her feet. It was a frog, "Hi little frog," she said to the frog and the little green frog answered, 'Ribbat' and kept hopping away. Serena then followed it, laughing joyfully and curious as to where the frog was going. 

Mina saw this and rolled her eyes. That girl is always doing something strange. With a call to her friend, " Sere! Stop being stupid and come on, it's late and we don't want Luna and Artemis to get mad at us." 

"Min--" wanting to tell her friend that she wanted to stay longer, but something caught her blue eyes. She turned and saw a group of five men with swords in their hands staring at her and Mina. Mina saw it to. The men looked dangerous but then again she had never seen a man in her life with the exception of Artemis. Then strangely her eyes stared at one of the men in the middle whom was being surrounded by the others. She saw his eyes, which were filled with the darkest midnight color she had ever seen. The beautiful eyes had dazed her, but then with one blink, she remembered it wasn't safe and they had to run away. Dropping their baskets that they were carrying with them, the two of them turned away from the men and ran deeper into the forest. 

Fear ran across her and Mina as they both ran and ran. The same feeling that she had had ten years ago had returned. She felt as if she was running from everything again. Their feet slowed down and they both took deep breaths of air. Mina then leaned against a hollow tree to hold herself up in fear that she'd collapse. 

"Was what that? Who are they?" Mina asked frightened, yet curious. 

"How am I suppose to know?" Serena said annoyed. Everything was silent. The birds and animals that used to be seen were no where in sight. Scared of the men that they had seen the girls kept moving to the direction home in fear that the men were following them. Step by step they each took quietly as fast as they could. Suddenly a white creature jumped at them and the girls screamed. 

"Girls it's me!" said the white cat. It was Artemis and they both hugged him fiercely, so much that they were suffocating him. "Alright! ALright, you two can let go of me." Then girls let go of him. "Oh Artemis, I'm so scared," said Mina, as tears slid down her cheeks. Serena kept quiet, being strong. 

Without notice the sounds of the horses' footsteps screeched near. They looked at where the sound was coming from, and it was coming toward them. Serena could see them from the distance and she saw the man with the midnight blue eyes. He was looking sight at her too. Shocked she turned her attention to Artemis. 

"Girls quickly do the chant of the Chameleon Spell!" he told them. The girls then put their hand together and chanted out loud, 

"Dragon fog and chameleon sight We command the shrouded sea. We blend the mist, We mix with the light Refract, around, behind us." 

The Chameleon Spell was a spell they had learned a while ago when they were learning how to hide and protect themselves from danger. The spell was like an invisible spell, but in reality it was a spell of blending in without anyone noticing. Little by little fogs started to appear making it more and more dense. Then with a quick pace, the three of them ran home. 

********* 

"What the heck was that?" Neprhite said out loud. The mist and fog started to cover the area of forest in front of them then surrounded. The girls couldn't be seen. The first minute they saw the girls standing near a hollow tree hearing them scream and then poof mist started to appear and the girls disappeared. 

"It's witchcraft I tell you, and those girls must be the daughters of those witches," said Zoycite, as the fear had shown through him. "Would you stop being a chicken, Zoycite! It's just a stupid fog!" Jedite told him. 

Then Darien added to defend the girls, "Besides, the girls must be scared in these woods, and they look innocent. I don't think they have any part of the craft. I saw that girl eyes, she looked so innocent and scared." The group gave him a smirk. Their Prince seems to be attracted to one of the girls. 

Then Malachite asked, "Why the heck are they doing in the forest, in the first place??" 

"They are picking medicines and flowers. Didn't you see it in the basket earlier, stupid?" replied Darien. 

"I have had a weird feeling, I think we should camp here. The fog is getting thick and it's not safe to wonder off," Nephrite told the group. The group nodded in agreement except Zoycite, who disagreed all the way, "What? What about those witches and the Le--" 

He was shortly cut off by the Prince, "Legends are legends, they're not true and I order you Zoycite to stop being afraid and we all are going to camp here tonight. Tomorrow morning we are going to look for those girls. God knows what might happen to them." 

"They fell down a hole," joked Jedeite. But instead he was given a deadly glare from his Prince. "Sorry," said Jedeite. 

They were going to camp here tonight. There was no arguing with the Prince. He had made his decision and Zoycite knew it and with be groan he jump off his horse to set up the camp for the night. 

******** 

Luna impatiently walked back and forth near the river, worrying so much about the three people she loved so much. Looking up to the forest, nothing was there. With a big sigh, she closed her eyes, putting her faces towards the heavens. She could feel the stars and the moon. It was night and it was getting later each passing moment. Opening her eyes back she look into the forest. There appeared three shadows. With tears of joy she ran to them and hugged them. 

"Oh, Luna, you have to stop worrying so much, your hair is going to turn completely white like Artemis'," joked Serena. "Hey!" Artemis who had been taken by that as he changed himself back into human form. They all laughed together and headed back inside the little cabin. 

********** 

Sleeping on her little bed, next to Mina, somehow a pile of wind brushed against her, whispering in her ear, 

"Fairly take and fairly give, Speak ye little and listen much. Where ever ye go, my whispers follows, and I shall listen." 

Snapping her eyes open, Serena stretched her hands as she sat up in her bed. She heard it again! The winds of her mother's voice were speaking to her telling her something, but what could it be? The last time she heard the voice was ten years ago. Getting herself out of bed she quietly walked out of the cabin and went to the bridge that was built to cross the river. Sitting herself down in the middle of the little bridge, she looked up at the skies. The site before her was very beautiful. The lights of the stars played up there and lit up the sky, and the moon was wide and new. Tomorrow will be a full moon and Ostara will come by. 

Suddenly a gush of wind had blown by and then she heard the whisper in her ears once more. 

"When ye Lady's moon is new, Kiss ye hand to her times two. Where ever ye go, my whispers follows, and I shall listen." 

Smiling at the words, Serena stood up and brought her hands to her lips, kissing it two times to the new moon. Then tears started form in her eyes, "Sometimes I wish you were alive mama, and I wish daddy didn't hate us. I wish everything could go back to normal but I know it'll never happen. But I do, I really do wish I could see you again mama, even if its y our spirit because I can sometimes feel you watching me and guiding me. I love you so much mama...." 

********* "Oh looky! Meatball Head! Time to wake up sleepy head, "Mina sang as she splashed a cup of cold water onto Serena. As the cold water touched her she quickly woke up. Serena angrily asked, "Why you do that for?! The sun hasn't come up yet, and it's too early! And what are you doing up early before the sun?!" 

"Yea…yea…I had to go pee and I saw you sleeping on the bridge so I decided to wake you up. Oh and Happy Ostara," she answered in her sleepy tone. But when the word ' Ostara' hit Serena's head, she opened her eyes widely. "Oh! Oh! OH!" jumping up and down, worrying. 

Mina looking agitated by this asked, "What?" 

" We forgot our baskets! Ohhhh, I have to go and get it! We need the herbs for the celebration!" said Serena as she ran inside the cabin quickly getting herself dressed and then running out into the forest. 

" Sere! Those men are out there!!! Damn that girl is a hardhead," yelled Mina, then quickly ran inside to tell Artemis and Luna what just happen. 

****** 

Running in her loosely silk dress, she ran quickly. Passing the trails she usually goes through seeing the hollow tree where Artemis, her and Mina ran away from the men. She still kept on running, thinking the men must have left the forest already. Unfortunately to her dismay, they didn't. She suddenly stopped at the site in front of her. 

There were five camps set up, surrounding a dead campfire. In shock about this, she quietly and sneakily walked behind the camp, passing it, but before she could, she stepped on a twig and it snapped. She cringed at the noise. Then staying as still as she possibly could making sure nothing happened, she proceeded to walk quietly pass them. Suddenly someone popped out of one of the tents! With panic, she stood still. The blond man, not knowing the girl was behind him, yawned loudly and stretched down his crotch. Serena gave him a disgusting look. Is this what men do? 

" Ughhh...still morning...I think :::yawns:::I'll sleep some more," Jedeite said as he went back into his tent. 

Giving a deep breath, Serena put her hand to her chest, crossing her fingers. "That was close," she said. Then she proceeded to continue her journey to the baskets of herbs. Finally out of reach of the camps, Serena ran faster and faster to the baskets. Ah-hA there were the baskets. Grabbing them she walked back home, but she had taken a different trail home. 

But before she could do that, the man with the midnight blue eyes and the blond haired guy she encountered earlier were right in front of her. Fear topped on her face. 

" Hello there, " said the handsome man with the midnight blue eyes. 

She still had a look of fear on her face. She then turned around to run off away, but was block with by another guy with a light blond hear. "Hello, m' lady," he said as he bowed. 

Then turning to her right thinking she could run to that side but another man appeared. He had brown hair and he was blocking her escape. He waved at her, with a friendly smile but she didn't care, she did not like it and she was scared. Her heart started to beat faster and faster and she was very afraid of what the men were going to do her. Serena turned to the left and tried to avoid the men, but there stood another man with curly blond hair. She was trapped! They surrounded her and she didn't know how to escape. Pulling her two baskets to her, she squeaky spoke, "Hi." 

______ to be continue 

hehehehe... so what ya think? 


	5. Default Chapter Title

CHAPTER 4 

STARLIGHT 1.1 With two bright eyes, my star, my love, 1.2 Thou lookest on the stars above: 1.3 Ah, would that I the heaven might be 1.4 With a million eyes to look on thee. Plato. 

Chapter 4 

It was the Ostara. Right now, she would be dancing and singing with the people she loves most in the world and having the time of her life. But she wasn't celebrating with her loved ones. Instead five men surrounded her and she had no idea whom they were. 

"Who are you? And what are you doing in the forest, alone?" Darien asked her. Her saw her clutch the baskets very tightly up to her chest as if bracing for dear life. 

Serena, who was trying to be strong, put her basket down and looked at Darien with a look of courage in her eyes. "Who are you?" she asked back with a demanding tone. Darien looked at the young girl in front of him with a look of pure shock. God, this is crazy! This girl is standing in front of me trying to be tough and hold her own ground! 

The girl was feisty and she snapped back at him. She should respect him! He's royalty; she should respect her authority. And she's not. Not even bowing to him respectfully like everyone else. She did not look the least bit scared. "I asked you first, lady," he told her. 

"Well, I ask you second!" she snapped back. Her heart pounded fast and she wanted to rush home quickly. This wasn't fun. Crossing her arms, she examined the man who was speaking to her. And boy she never expected him to look this good. His eyes were the most amazing depths of blue she had ever seen and a muscular body that looked as if it was chiseled by the hands of God himself. Thoughts of how it would feel to touch his well-sculpted body were racing through her mind. Wait! What was she thinking? She shouldn't think that right now! * God, I'm beginning to think more and more like mina.* 

Not wanting to agrue with the lady, he answered, "I am Prince Darien of England, and theses are my royal guards, Malachnite, Zoycite, Nelprhite and Jedeite," as he gestured to each general. "Now who are you? And what are you doing here? 

"Serena. And I came here to get my baskets," she said simply. A Prince? She never met a prince before. What was he doing here? Many questions popped into her head and she just gave the Prince a strange look. 

"Is there something wrong Lady Serena?" Darien asked her when he saw the strange look she was giving him. "Yes, what would a Prince and his Royal Guards be doing in the forest especially in this forest? No one ever comes here," she asked him. No one ever came to the forest. Only the animals comes in and it has been years since she has seen any others people. 

Darien raised his eyebrow, "And why would such a lady like you be doing in this forest? You know there are many dangers in here," he told her. "Oh, and like what? The forest looks fine to me," she asked with a defiant attitude. "Like beasts, and the legend of this forest," he told her. "What legend?" she asked She had never heard of any legend of this forest. 

" You mean you don't know? " Jedeite asked in disbelief as he interrupted the two whom were quarreling. 

" I don't know, MR ROYAL GUARD MALACHNITE won't you explain it to me!" she angrily snapped at Jedeite, but saying the wrong name. "It's Jedeite," he corrected her. With a frown on her lips she sarcastically replied, "Whatever." 

Jedeite began, "Well...the legend started..." 

******* Running out of the cabin in frustration, Mina yelled, "Where are THEY?!" Luna and Artemis were not THERE! She can't find them and Serena is not back, yet. It's the holiday Ostara for god sake, and she hasn't been doing anything fun. She's been sick with worry and this waiting for something to happen is driving her out of her mind. 

This was not fun. Suddenly an idea popped into her head. She'll go find Serena! Then running back inside the cabin she came back outside with an ancient book, The Book of Shadows. Looking down at it, the symbol of Venus and the greetings of Libra were engraved into its cover. It was the symbol that her mother carried and now it was her symbol. A sad smile lay upon her face and she close her eyes and whispered, "I miss you mother...." and with a deep breath she chanted, " Keeper of what disappears, hear me now---open your ears. Help me find Serena. By Moon, Sun, Wind, Fire, Earth, and Sea." Suddenly a gush of wind brushed past her. Carrying the book with her, she ran into the forest to find her friend. 

******* Tears wanted to come out, but she wouldn't let them. This was too much and she didn't want to show how weak she really was. How could they think her mother was the cruelest thing on the face of Europe? How could they think she was a beast? How could people even think that the powers of the craft were evil? The craft had never done anything wrong to anyone. 

"That's why this forest is called the Silent Forest..." Jedeite finished. They just don't understand. Her mind told her. Trying to swallow the lump in her throat from crying, she spoke, "What reason would anyone have for hating witches? They are just ordinary people just like you, but have different beliefs. Isn't there a free choice of religion?" 

"What are you talking about? Witches are the Devil's advocates! They are Evil! " Zoycite told her. Serena, was shocked! She's a witch, but she's not evil! Upset by his harsh words she bit back the tears that were building up behind her eyes, but she refused say anything. They don't understand and if she told them who she really was, she would be killed just like her mother. Giving the guard the only response she could muster in this situation, Serena only answered him, "Oh." 

"They have no point to live in this world. They would kill everyone and bring evil into this world!" he continued. That was it! She neither liked this man's attitude nor his insinuations! "How would you know, Sir Zoycite? Have you ever met one? Have they done anything wrong? They are accused of suspicious thoughts and lies, which they didn't commit. Calling them Devil's advocates is a mindless accusation. I think your opinion of them is very unlikely and disrespectful to others who have done nothing wrong but believe in their own beliefs. The Church doesn't have control over everyone," she told him. Ha! TAKE that smartass. Zoycite was shocked by the incredible intelligence of this girl's passionate speech, he just stood there…lost for words. 

With a laugh, Jedeite smacked Zoycite's back, "hahaha.... She out smarted you!..hahaha..." Zoycite frowned, and pushed his friend away from him. Just because someone out smarted him, beside his wife, he didn't need someone to make him feel more like an ass. 

Darien, also impressed by her beauty and her intelligence, unlike all the debutantes he has met. Her beauty was unlike that of any other woman, but it was of an angel, no…a goddess. Her silvery blond hair was tied into the strangest hairstyle he had ever seen. He could stand there for eternity just staring into her baby-blue eyes and fall into them so deep that he'd never be able to bring himself back up for air. This goddess in front of him had a heavenly body. He was dying to touch her and hold her in his arms. What power does this girl have over him? It was an attraction so strong that it was unbearable just to be near her without touching her! 

Suddenly he had to shake all thoughts out of his mind so everyone else would not notice the desire he had in his eyes over the girl. "You know, you sound a lot like you know a lot about the Craft. Are you part of any of it?" Nelphrite asked suspiciously. He had his large sword and it looked like it could cut a man head's off. "Me? No not at all!" she replied nervously. She had to get out of here. It was not safe and she didn't like their cold words about her people, her kind. All the men nodded in satisfaction. Then Malachinte suggested. "I think we should escort you back home to the town." 

The town? They wanted to take her back to the town. NO WAY! She was not going back there. She hasn't been there for ten years and she isn't going back. The forest is her home now and forever. "Umm...No that's okay; I'll go alone, thank you for being so kind," she told them and started to leave quickly, but Darien blocked her way. DAMN! "We insist," he told her. She gave him a frowning smile. "No you guys don't have too, I could go alone," she said to him. To no avail, he still insisted. 

So they all walked towards the other end of the forest and heading out of the forest. She hugged herself, trying to shake off fear that was racking her bones and giving her goosebumps all over her body. Darien saw this, why was she afraid? 

What's was she going to do? Looking around for help, there her eyes swept something orange. Turning her eyes to the sight that had caught her attention, it was Mina in her orange silk dress. She wanted to yell out her friend's name, but knew she couldn't. Mina just stood doing nothing! Why not?! What is she waiting for Serena thought. 

Suddenly something spoke in her head. "Sere--it's me!" "What?!" Serena said as she stopped. The men jumped in cautiously pulling out their swords. "Shhh ...you don't need to yell out loud into forest, do-ya! It's telepathy, I'm talking to you in your head." 

She blushed deeply, but suddenly she had to think of something or they guys would get suspicious about her. Looking at the ground she saw an ant, then she pointed to it. "What is THAT?!" 

The group looked down at what she was pointing at. Then looking up at her giving her a questioning look. "It is an ant, Lady Serena," Jedeite told her then Serena laughed nervously. "Oh." And the group continued their walk back to the town. 

"Nice cover, Sere." 

"Oh shut up! I had to think of something and there was an ant at my feet!" she telepathically told her friend. 

"Yea-yea...." 

"How could you be telepathic? Luna and Artemis never taught us!" 

"My mom's Book of Shadows. I just had to hold a celery stick and chant up the powers." "That was it?!" 

"Yup." 

"Well, now HELP me get out of this situation!" 

"Well you have to ask nice--" 

"NOW MINA!" 

"Geez okay okay... Just distract them while I do this okay…" 

Ok, she needs to think of something, something good so they won't suspect or be alarmed. She must think of some thing! AH- HA.. .. 

Serena had to fell to the ground trying desperately to fake an injury to distract them so Mina could do her thing and they could both go home. She fell to the ground and gave a cry that startled the guards and the prince and gave Mina the opportunity she needed. 

All the men stopped and looked at Serena with a concerned look, "Lady Serena, are you okay?" Darien asked with a hint worry in his voice that the angel before his feet was in a lot of pain. "Oww...my Lord I think I twisted my ankle," she told him. 

****** 

She must think of something! Serena had just gave her friend a good opportunity to save her, but instead she's flipping through the pages of her Book of Shadows, trying to find the spell that would help. Though nothing looked as if it would seem to help out. 

A RAIN SPELL...no that wouldn't do anything but rain... 

Turning onto the next page... 

A SOUL SEEKER spell...hmmm maybe she'll try this later. What was she thinking? She has to help Serena! Then flipping through more pages... A SLEEPING SPELL....AH HA that'll help! She'll put them to sleep! Mina was reading the spell for what herbs she would need... 

1 pinch of sweet Lavender 3 Bay leaves 2 Rosemary 

Smiling brightly, she pulled out the Bay leaves and Rosemary from her pockets. She always carried the herbs, but Lavender, was the only herb missing and she didn't have that in her pocket. Looking around, she spotted some across the way. She then plucked it but with permission from the earth first. Now the spell is almost done, she just needed to crush the herbs into crumbs. 

******** 

Where is that girl?! Serena thought annoyed as she clutched her ankle. Darien tried to examine her ankle but Serena smacked his hand away. "You know, I have to examine your ankle to see if it is okay," he told her. "But it hurts and you'll hurt me if you touch it," she told him, holding her ankle protectively. 

Darien smiled at her genitally, "I would never hurt something so beautiful as you..." 

Her face turned bright red and put her head down in embarrassment. She knew he would never do such a thing as hurt her. She knew it from the look in his beautiful eyes. All of sudden Mina jumped out and starting the guys, "HOLD IT RIGHT THERE! I AM MINA..and I will right wrong and triumph over evil such as the likes of YOU!!!" she said out loud as she pointed at the men who went in front of Serena trying to protect her. 

"Sere--get out of the way!" Mina telepathy told her friend and Serena did as told. Already the men had pulled out their swords. When Mina saw this she gulped, but she had to be strong! Serena just frowned. Pulling out the herbs that were necessary for the spells she threw them at the men who stopped and looked at her with a questioning look. 

" You're supposed to sleep!" Mina whined. Why didn't the spell work? The men moved closer to Mina. Thoughts of what the men would do to her once they caught her were racing through Mina's head. She walked backwards and put her hands up in the air in surrender. 

"Witch, your spells are nothing! They're useless just like you!" spat Nephrite. 

"HEY I TRY MY BEST! " she yelled at him. Now this really got her angry her, she tried her best it just didn't work. WAIT! Now she remembered! She forgot to say the words. Closing her eyes she chanted out loud, "By the Powers of the Lord and Lady, thy command thy asked to thou sleep as still with sweet songs and dream of love and peace. So mote it be and Harm ye NONE! " 

"Ha take that!" she snapped back but the men still moved towards her. She gave a nervous laugh. What else did she miss?! The men moved even more closer to her. Suddenly they stopped and smiled and fell to the floor. Letting out a deep breath she ran to Serena and both of them hugged one another happily. 

"I think you have fooled us enough witch," a voice appeared behind them. It was Malachite and he had his sword pointed at the two, ready to cut the girls' heads off. The two of them gulped and shook with fear for nothing now could save them. 

But suddenly a thought popped into Mina's head. Smiling she said, "Not enough." 

"What are you talking about?" he asked coldly. 

"Oh just this…Roots from beneath the tree, rise up! From the earth's ground, and wrapped yourselves around this man tightly! Let him simmer but harm ye NONE!" she chanted. Malachite did not expect, the girls had pulled the wool over his eyes. He angrily took his sword and cut the tree roots which were binding him. 

Mina saw what he was doing and grabbed a rock from the ground and hit him on the head, knocking him out. "That's for the TREE!" she yelled back. 

And the girls ran off towards home. 

******** 

TO BE CONTINUED. heheheh I don't know what to think else. But tell me what you guys think. Dee 


	6. Default Chapter Title

~Silent Forest~ 

Chapter 5 

'You don't die of a broken heart, only wish you did.' Marilyn Peterson 

'I never give them hell. I just tell the truth, and they think it is hell.' Harry Truman 

Finally they were home, safe and sound. The words home sweet home ran through their thoughts on their head, but instead it was the opposite. There stood Luna and Artemis with their arms crossed and stern looks on their faces. Neither Serena nor Mina had ever seen the two guardians like this. The reflection of the sun gave out their disappointed look. 

"Where have the two of you been?" Artemis asked, who was very disappointed. 

"Umm…out in the woods," Serena replied nervously laughing. 

Luna who was also very disappointed as well, eyed the two with a suspicious look as she pointed at the book Mina was holding, "Out in the woods for what? And why do you have your book of shadows with you Mina?" 

Trying to explain to her friend's guardian and to her own but shuttering out, " Well...you...see Luna...it is the Ostara...and Sere and I...went into the woods to do...um our celebration ritual for it…and we were looking for you two but you guys were gone." 

"Oh really? So you guys didn't encounter the men? Nor hit a man with a rock?" Artemis asked suspiciously. 

"Of course not sweet Artemis!" Mina replied nervously giving him her angelic, sweet smile, but the lie was under her teeth. 

"You two are very bad liars," Luna scolded, "Don't do it again. It is dangerous out there. And if this does happen again there may be consequences. Do I made myself clear?" 

"Yes, Luna," the two best friends said together as their head bowed down ashamed of themselves. Curious, Serena asked, "How did you know about that?" 

"We have our ways, sweet Serena," Artemis told her with a mysterious yet mischievous smile, leaving Serena giving him a curious frown on her head. But Mina, who had an evil grin asked the two guardians, "So where did you two go?!" With that question the two guardians blushed deeply, "What do you mean? Artemis and I went to gather some herbs," said Luna. 

With a giggle Mina exaggerated, "Ohhh Luna and Artemis WENT to GATHER herbs TOGETHER..." "ohhhh...TOGETHER..." Serena said exaggerating the word. "We always go and gather herbs together," Artemis frowned. 

"Ohhhhh they ALWAYS..." the two girls laughed while leaving the guardians with an annoying look. Then the girls skipped agitatedly around the two, singing " Luna and Artemis sitting in a tree, K.I.S.S.I.N.G." 

Artemis and Luna deeply exhaled as the two sang, but then with a cruel grin, Artemis grabbed a twig on the ground, and said, "Oh look here, I think it's time to learn about respecting your elders." With that, the girls stopped and ran off with Artemis chasing behind them with the twig in his hand. 

Luna shook her head at the sight before her and walked back to the cabin muttering, "Will they ever grow up..." 

Minutes Later.... 

The group had woken up peacefully. Well...with the exception of Malachite, who was hit by a large rock and had a tremendous headache. As they headed for the camp where they were resting, the group argued furiously over the events that passed. Their argument was especially about Serena. She just had disappeared again and this time they were not sure if she told the truth about herself and the other strange girl who had came and attacked them. 

" I think they're witches who hunt in this forest!" Zoycite said. "Of course they are! They hit me with a rock! Then they got a tree root to wrap around me!" Malachite complained as he held his head to prevent from more pain. 

But Nephrite disagreed, "Mal, the idea of a tree root magically wrapping itself around you is ridiculous. I think the rock might have damaged that brain of yours." Malachite was angry, he did not like it when people thought of him as a liar. He was telling the TRUTH and he saw that pretty blond raise the roots to tie around him. "Well how do you explain the sleeping spell you guys were on? And Lady Serena and the other girl?!" 

"Lady Serena was probably kidnapped by the girl! And the other girl must have somehow knocked us out with her powers and taken Serena!" Nephrite explained. 

"Explain this Nephrite, how come that other girl looked just like the girl with Serena yesterday?" Malachite asked Nephrite and said nothing. What's there to say? There is no explanation for it. "Well maybe the other girl came to save her friend. She might have thought we're bad people," Jedeite said, defending the girls and his friend. "That's ridiculous! I think Lady Serena is a witch and that other girl is one too. They probably planned to do the devil's work on us all," Zoycite added. "I agree with Zoycite. I think we have been fooled by those two devils," Malachite said. 

Darien didn't say anything. He was confused. The girl who had suddenly captured his heart might be a witch and he has no clue what to do. Thoughts of her suddenly ran through his mind. He doesn't actually know who she is, only her name. But what he does know is that he loves this girl. The sound of her name held so much, it also brought out the love within him. He had no idea what have she did to him, but he knew it felt good. Everything about her felt good. She was a perfect angel, maybe beyond that. But, he still didn't know who she was. His guards have no clue but they think that she is a witch. Is she?? And what if she is? He thought to himself. Will he still have all the same feelings he had for her and still have that feeling for her if she's a witch? All his life, he had been taught by the church that anyone who opposes the power of the church are devil worshipers. And that God hates that and they all should too. But the silly thing is that struck his thought, was that God himself does not hate anyone and love all. He blanches life. 

"PRINCE DARIEN!" Jedeite yelled into the prince's ear. He was startled and shook the thoughts from his mind and concentrated on his guards. He looked agitatedly at his last in command guard. "What is it?! You don't have to yell!" He told him. "I'm sorry my prince but I kept calling you so many times and you haven't responded to my calls," said Jedeite. 

"Oh…well what do you want?" he asked his guard. "What shall we do about the two young ladies?" he asked. "Forget about them," he said simply. "WHAT!" the four generals screamed out simultaneously, each giving the prince disbelieving looks. "Yes, we have better things to do than to worry about them," he told them. 

They had forgotten about their true mission, the four guards nodded their heads shamefully. Right now, they shouldn't worry about the two mysterious girls. They have to go and maintain peace in the east of the country. That was their mission, after all. 

***************************************** 

The sun was ready to set. Serena was inside the cabin, where she has lived her whole life. Serena went to her and Mina room and lit a solitary candle. Looking under her bed she grabbed a little bag that was made of the color of sparkles. She looked down at the bag, the only possession she had taken with her. It was her only reminder of her mother, the one thing she treasured most. Pictures of the moon and the stars that are on the bag were old and worn, yet still held its beauty. Opening the bag she pulls out a large thick book. With a smile, she puts her fingers to trace the symbol of the moon, which was placed on front of the cover. The book itself was old. It had leather patching on it. This ancient book bound itself in the name of the Shadows. The Book of Shadows held many secrets and mysteries in its words. Spells, poems, history, stories and even hidden magic was put into the book. And only the true eyes of a witch could read the language and sought through the pages. 

Then turning the page, to the first page, there lies a note in the book. It was the note that her mother had written to her. And she had constantly read it over and over all her life. A tear started to form in her eyes as she reread the note over and repeated the words in her thoughts: 

For my dearest Serena, 

Be strong and Live long. Find Love. Find Peace. With the powers of love and peace, You are the spirit of light. Life has chosen you to be who you are now. Nor the wheel of fate or destiny has chosen it to be. But you yourself have paved the way. And you sweet daughter, you shall be strong and prove that you are not weak. Love who you are and be proud. Remember to hate none but to put your light of love to all. Yours truly, 

Lady Serenity Allumer de Ame 

More tears had started to fall from Serena's crystal blue eyes. She cried as she close the book and clung it to her heart, "Oh mommy, I miss you! Don't you understand?!" she cried out her heart to the book as if it were the only thing she has in the world. 

Luna sadly watched the sight before her aside by the door, the little girl whom she had come to love as a daughter. She smiled with sadness and whispered into the air as if someone could hear her, "Serenity look at your child. She has grown into the most beautiful creature and yet she still sheds her tears to you. And all these years, her heart grew-up wanting a real mother and a true father. But Artemis and I cannot fulfill that wish only you and your husband could...May the Lord and Lady, bless her." 

************ Reading through the book of Shadows, Mina search through the soul seeker spell that's she wanted to do earlier. Smiling deeply she found the page...then there was a little note in the bottom of the spell with a deep red writing: 

To: My sweet Mina Pouvoir de Air, 

The power of the soul Holds great love, The power of love, Holds the two great souls of soulmates. To seek is to follow the heart. Use the Spell wisely, sweet child. Lady Aprirote Pouvior de Air 

Her mother knew she was going to do the spell? But how? Confuse at the thoughts, she close her eyes and smile, " Thank you Mom for the advice." Then grabbing the book and the material she need for the spell with her, she headed to the great circle. Casting the circle and she call the four quarters of the elements. After that she raise her hands to the skies and said, "By the powers of the elements, earth, fire, water, air, and spirit. Help me find my one. My soul. The mate of my fate and destiny.Lead me to him. Let me seek who he is. " 

Grabbing the material out, which are the petals of many flowers place in a bowl. Then with a flash she toss it to the air letting it fall to the ground. 

Chanting out again, 

"Move fast, Move quick, Find the man, my soulmate. Let me see him. Let me meet him. So mote it be! " 

Closing her eyes she concentrate her powers to flow within the spell. And with the sparks, the petals on the ground starts to float with the gushing wind that pass through her and opening her eyes she saw the petal flying with the wind. 

*********** 

Night was approaching and the men needed to camp again. By sundown, tomorrow they'll be toward the east to stop the riot, but not without more problems. 

"I said back off! I didn't do anything to you!" A girl yelled as she stood in a fighting position, which was unlikely for any women to do such a thing. Three tall men had surrounded her and they all wanted to hurt her. Her brown locks were tied into a ponytail and her green emerald eyes were mean and cold. She looked very strong although she's a woman. 

"Witch! You killed our brother and you're gonna PAY!" the first boy said, gripping his fist tight. His eyes were filled with vengeance and rage. 

The second man, who had a dagger in his hand was ready to cut her throat, "You have done the devil's work enough witch! And for this death and all the evils you have done you shall pay with your life." 

"Why? I haven't done anything, and I only talked to your brother but ONCE! It doesn't made me a killer or a witch!" she told them at her own defense. She didn't do anything. She met their brother only one time and that was when she asked him if he had seen her horse who ran off. That was all! 

But the third man laughed with hate, "Well, you were the last person he talked to witch." 

"But that's doesn't give you the right to accuse me of killing your brother," she said defending herself. "I only asked him if he'd seen my horse and that's was it sir," she explained to them calmly. 

"LIAR!" the second man yelled as he charged at her with the dagger. The young girl was ready to attack him in her defense, but instead someone had blocked the guy away from her. Looking up, she saw the most amazing man she had ever seen. His eyes were chocolate brown and his hair was the color of the brown sunset. He had shown great strength and power within him and she was in awe. 

"By the order of the third commanding officer of Prince Darien's Royal Guard, I here by order you to explain what is this to charge at a such defenseless lady?" Nephrite commanded wheeling his sword out. He saw the scene as he and his friends came through the woods. But he was startled to see the young beautiful girl who was in immediate danger. She had caught his attention and from the moment he first laid eyes on her he knew he had to save her. 

"She's a witch and she killed our brother!" said the first young man who stared at the girl with disgust. 

"Awww...man....another witch problem..." Jedaite said out loud as he came next to Nephrite. 

"I AM NEITHER A WITCH NOR A KILLER!" the young girl snapped back. "I've done nothing wrong!" 

"What is your name?" Nephrite asked her. 

"I'm Lita Terre," she told him. Such pretty name he thought, but snapped back to reality. "And what is this accusation on Lady Lita Terre?" he asked the three men. 

The second man explain, "It started out yesterday when that witch went to talk to my brother Samuel and then the next day he died. She was the last person to be with him! She's a witch worshipping the devil! " 

"WHAT?! HOW DARE you say I worship the devil! I'll only asked your brother if he had seen my HORSE for heaven sakes! That was all and that was it...I didn't kill him," she shout at him. 

"That's quite enough," a mysterious voice appeared. Everyone saw who it was, and they bowed to him, "Your Majesty," Nephrite said. Darien came out of the shadows. Malachite and Zoycite came out behind him. He was annoyed with the situation at hand and he had enough of hearing someone being accused of the devil's work. 

"I want this settled right now. You cannot accuse someone of being a witch because she asked a man, if he had seen her horse or not. Your brother died, because it was his time. If the matter is disputed any further I will be forced to have my guards take you into custody, I'll handle all of you personally," he told the men, and they nodded and ran off. 

Lita looked at the five royal men and thanked them kindly for understanding and helping her out. "May we escort you home, Lady Lita?" Darien asked kindly, wanting to make sure the young lady is home safely. As a Prince, he does care about his people. 

Nodding her head, she accepted the offer. Nelphrite smiled secretly as he was already in awe by Lita. 

***** 

"Won't you guys stay for dinner and maybe for the night?" Lita asked, " I would be very great full if you allowed me to show you all my thanks." 

The five men did escort her home. To a small peasant little cabin, and a little farm behind it. She had told them she lived with her childhood friend Rei Incendie-Ame and almost everything else about her life, but she never included about her parents and her secrets. She couldn't tell them. But all of them enjoyed talking about one another. And the men talked about their mission, even about the encounter with Serena and Mina. Which shocked Lita, was are there more like her? Tthe thought of that locked into her head, but then sank into the back of her mind when Zoycite and Malachite explained that witchcraft was cruel and evil. She really wanted to pound on them, but kept her temper down. It wouldn't do anything good but get herself in more trouble. 

"Sure we would love too," said the Prince. The Prince was new to the kindness from the young peasant girl. Usually they would be so afraid of him and leave as fast as they could from him because he was a higher rank but this girl who was very kind and never really cared who he really was inviting him and his friends to her home. 

They all settled down and Lita went to her small kitchen to make dinner. She said her friend would be back home soon. Then Jedaite came up to her and asked her if he could go and explore her backyard. 

"Of course, go ahead," she told him and he thanked her and walked out of the small house. 

Finally he felt better. He had to get out for some fresh air before being suffocated by the small house. He had never realized that peasant people could be so kind such as Lita. She didn't care about wealth, but only her happiness in life. He wished he were like her, not some royal guard, to have fun in his life. He doesn't mind being his friend's guard, but sometimes he wishes he could break free and have a family of his own, a real home, with a lovely wife, and children running around him, a nice little house on a mountain. That was his dream. But somehow he knew it wouldn't be so. 

Walking through some of the bushes, he heard the laugher of a woman. He then turned to look through the bushes and saw the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. A girl in a little lake, swimming by herself, and she was playing with two large crows. It seemed very weird that the girl was talking to it, but he couldn't hear very much of the conversation. The girl had dark hair that shined beautiful against the water of the lake, her body, which he could see full well was the most magnificent body he had seen in all his days. She was like nymph, that the Gods had created.... 

But all of sudden, the girl turned around and stared into his eyes. He was staring into the most beautiful violet eyes. He was drowned himself into them. But then the girl screamed in fright, but Jediate didn't move he just watched her every move. 

******* 

"Dinner's ready! She told the guys, but where was Jedaite she thought. "Where's Jedaite?" she asked the guys. No one knew. But the answer came with loud bang and screaming. The group headed out to see what was going on and they saw Jedaite and a young girl with a towel wrapped around her body screaming at him as she was chasing him and hitting him with her broom. 

*bang* 

"YOU PERVERT!" 

*bang* 

"Ahhh lady I'm sorry!" *bang* 

"YOU NO EXCUSE BASTARD!" *bang* 

"HELP!!!!!!" *bang* 

The guys laughed, but Lita frown deeply, "Umm…meet my friend Rei," She said. 

The Rei stop, and look towards Lita with couple cute guys around her. And she blushed deeply..." Ummm hi...." ************ 

"Goodnight Lady Rei," Jedaite said sweetly as Rei just gave him a cold stare and then stomped away towards her's and Lita's room. 

Lita frowned silently, "Hehehehe....well I hope you all sleep well," She said as she waved her hand as a goodnight and then went towards her room. But before, Nephrite said out loud, "Sweet Dreams, Lady Lita." With a big blush on her face she quickly moved towards her room. 

As the two young girls left them they went to sleep in the living room. But not without making fun of Nelphrite and Jedaite first about their crushes. Though soon they all fell asleep one by one. 

Darien was the last one to fall asleep though. He had to think about everything and especially about the girl Serena. It was hard for him to forget about her. With a big groan, he closed his eyes and fell asleep. 

************** The moon was high and was very visible and full. Mina let the moonlight shine through their window as she opened it. "The moon looks beautiful tonight," she commented staring dreamily at the moon. 

Serena agreed as she hopped onto her bed. Lying there, she thought of the incident today. Suddenly something snapped on her thoughts, she forgot her baskets again. With a groan, she muttered to herself how idiotic she was. But then the thought of Darien flashed into her head. Will she see him agian? He had this tenacy to make her feel warm all over with his touch and making her heart thump faster then usual. What was this feeling? She never felt such a feeling before in her life. 

"Well, Goodnight Sere," Mina suddenly said, breaking her friend's thoughts. Then she hopped into bed. 

"Yes, Goodnight Mina," she replied to her friend, snuggling into her comfortable blanket forgetting about the handsome Prince. 

Both of them closed their eyes and fell fast asleep. A wind blew gently into the window and towards their gentle sleeping face as it sang sweet words: 

"When ye moon rides at her peak, Then ye heart's desire seek...." 

***MINA'S DREAM***** 

Standing in the mist, she yelled out if anyone was there. But no one answer and she shivered. Where was she? She thought as she kept walking through the white empty mist. But all of sudden a warm pair of strong arms wrapped around her and the person's breath spoke warmly, "Hello my love," he said. She gasped and turned around to see who it was. But couldn't because the mist was around him. Only his eyes were visible. His eyes were the color of the skies. He was staring into her crystal eyes as well. Who was he? Is he her soul mate? Her only one???!!! 

The mysterious voice said once more, "You're my only one and only, I love you Mina" 

Then everything starts to disappear and so did he.... 

******Serena and Darien's Dream************ 

The soft sand felt so soft and warm, and the sea that lay near her was so serene. Smiling at the feeling of tranquility in her made her heart wanted more of this feeling. 

" Serena," a familiar voice spoke behind. She turned around locking onto his eyes. His eyes were so deep and rich, a midnight blue color. "Darien," she said with a sincere smile. 

He then walked up to her, putting her into his arms, "Is this just a dream?" he asked her. 

"I don't know..." she told him honestly. She didn't really know. It was confusing enough, that this man before her had such an impact on her. She didn't recognize this feeling. What does this all have to connect to her? 

"You know, the first time I met you, I thought I saw a beautiful angel. An angel who just captured my heart with just her smile," he told her. She blushed deeply. No one had ever told her that before. Then Darien leaded towards her for a kiss. He kissed her soft lips once, watching her. All she did was stand still. So many feelings were flooding into her. He kissed her tender lips and then kissing them again even more deeply. The kiss between them was passionate and full of love. 

With this Serena suddenly broke the kiss, "We shouldn't be doing this. We're different people," she told him as she looked down sadly. 

"What do you mean by that?" he asked her as she stepped back away from. He was worried if she dejected him because of the fact that he's a prince OR maybe he was moving too fast? 

"I'm a witch," she told him. She didn't feel ashamed. She had to let him know what she is. Or she'll make the same mistake as her mother did. If he did not accept who she was that would be ok with her, but not with her heart. What will he say? Will he accept her?? 

************ 

The first to awake was Malachite. He stretched and prepared to do some exercise as the morning sun rose up. He looked around the beautiful natural surroundings he was in. All night he dreamed of the angry girl who hit him with a rock. He couldn't stop himself from thinking of her. Suddenly a gush of wind flew towards him and lovely flower petals had fallen on him like rain. The scent reached him. As they did he smelled so many exotic scents. He just smiled. 

*****Darien's Dream******* 

All his life he was to taught that any powers of the craft and the powers of magic, were meant to be the cruelest thing that the devil had created to destroy the innocents in the world. But when he saw her saying that's she's part of it, it didn't seem right. She can't be a witch! She's not a Devil worshipper! 

"That's not true. You're to pure to be one," he said, denying the fact as he stepped aback a little. 

"It is true my lord," she told him, in the brink of tears as she took a step up to him. 

Angry at the only one girl who he seemed to fall in love with is a witch," Impossible! You're...you're too…good...You can't be a devil's child!" 

"I don't believe in the devil, Prince Darien," she told him as she pulled his hands to her chest, wanting him to understand, but he didn't and he pulled away. 

"If not then why are you a witch?!" he asked her stubbornly, and Serena looked at him with teary eyes. He was just like the others the ones who do not understand who she really is. 

"You're just like the others. You could never accept but only to hate. I just only wish to follow my mother's footstep, Prince Darien. Please do not hate me because of who I am," she melancholy said. 

"Hate you? How could I not when you're a witch, you're against the Church, you're against everything!? Don't you KNOW THAT!?" he angrily as he snapped at her. 

"Yes I do." She looked up at him as tears started to flow down her delicate cheeks, then continued. 

"Maybe someday I hope you could understand the powers of the craft. The true meaning, The Craft is not the devil's work unless you wish it to be evil, but The Craft has never existed side by side with the Devil!. There is no devil in the Craft," she said sadly and took off. 

Her heart was aching. She thought he would understand but he didn't. This was too much for her. Crying out in pain she had to run away from him. Her feelings were hurt...every thing seemed so real. 

Darien looked at her, and then started to chase to her. He was yelling out his apology. How could he be such an idiot, he hurt the girl he fell in love with, and she was so fragile but he didn't try to understand her. He desperately chased after her...but it was too late, she was gone. 

Looking up at the skies, he cried in anguish because he had lost the one he loved with all of his heart. He had to be the most insensitive and confused jerk ever to live. The morals and values he grew up with, hating the things that are meant to be, and he met something new that could have changed everything he believed in. 

"Darien!" "Darien!" all of sudden he heard more voices calling to him. Suddenly with a flash he jumped up and his eyes was wide open. It was just a dream...but it was so real...how?? 

*********** 

"Sere! Sere! Wake up" Mina yelled at her friend shaking her up. 

Serena popped open her eyes. It was a dream. But yet it felt so real. Tears welled their way up into her eyes as she grab Mina into a hugged as she cried in sadness. 

_____To Be Continued_____ 


	7. Default Chapter Title

Chapter 6  
  
  
  
Omma told me that somewhere in the world it would be posible for me   
to become a person. She explained her Buddhist belief that life was   
made up 10,000 joys and 10,000 sorrows, and all of them were stepping-  
stones to ultimate peace. She said nothing ever truly ended, not even   
life. Everything continued in pattern of night to day, dark to light,   
death to rebirth. Omma said honor was found in following one's heart,   
not in other people rule's.   
- by Elizabeth Kim, Ten Thousand Sorrows   
  
  
  
  
The riot was over and everything was back to normal and the   
Prince and his Royal Guards were ready to head back home to the Grand   
Palace of England. However, the Prince still kept himself to his   
thoughts about the girl in the forest. Even the same dreams he had   
were constantly about her. How could she have this much of an affect   
on him? Who suddenly out of no where had this power over his mind.   
The sound of her sweet voice, the appearance of a little bunny, and   
the sight of her eyes, which sparkled like the stars. Everything   
about her was like sweet honey waiting to be taste.  
  
His guards watched him, they were concerned, but they all   
kept silent because they knew whom he was thinking of. Of course   
they knew! His sleep talk was constantly bugging them every night   
since their trip! How their prince would yell out   
screaming, 'Serena' or ' Forgive me!' or 'Don't go!' It was very   
much aggravating them.  
  
Finally Zoycite suddenly spoke, "I think that witch has put a   
spell into your head, your highness."   
  
"She's not a witch, Zoycite. There's no proof!" Darien   
looked at him sternly.  
  
"Really? Well, what bout that girl who suddenly flashed out   
of no where and attacked us and took off with Lady Serena? There is   
no such a lady that would be in the woods alone like that," Zoysite   
added.   
  
"The other girl might be a witch, but that doesn't mean Lady   
Serena is one," he said defending the girl. He was not going to   
believe that Serena is one. She was too innocent, to pure to become   
a hag casting evil spells. And there's no facts that would prove   
their accusations of her being one.  
  
"She is a witch and I know it! Her damn friend called upon   
the tree roots and attacked me with them. Then she hit me with a   
rock. Now is that not sorcery? And Lady Serena happily ran off with   
that witch! They're both witches! Hell from the devil, that's what   
I tell you!" Malachite yapped up suddenly as he complained about the   
rock and tree roots. He wasn't going to forget that easily and in   
his thoughts he wished he could strangle the girl who hit him with   
it.   
  
"Is Malachite still complaining about the rock and the tree   
roots?" Jadeite called from afar which Malachite rolled his eyes   
annoyingly, remembering Jadeite and Nephirite making fun of him about   
it. Jadeite and Nephirite were behind the three as they hurried   
themselves up to their friends. "I'll tell you Nephirite, this guy   
still believes that incident is true. What a wierdo I tell you,"   
Jadeite whispered to his friend, which he purposely said wanting   
Malachite to hear the insults.  
  
Of course Malachite did and he angrily snapped back, "It was   
true! You two had a sleeping spell cast upon you while I was being   
attacked by that witch!" This cracked up Jadeite and Nephirite, who   
don't believe him. Angered by this, Malachite muttered insults and   
rode his horse ahead.  
  
"That's enough! Now we're going to cross the Silent Forest,   
for shortcut and head back home," Darien ordered them and he then   
took off in a speed with his black stallion, leaving the Generals   
annoyed. They knew what he was up to. He was going to find Lady   
Serena.  
  
**********   
Luna was humming to herself as she swept the floor of the   
small cabin where her and Artemis and the two girls lived in. The   
cabin needed cleaning, and she sent off Mina and Serena to gather   
some berries and other herbs for tonight's dinner and Artemis went   
off fishing. Alone to herself she hum melodies of nature, for   
entertainment.  
  
Suddenly something black flew into the cabin. And it gawked! Luna   
jumped up in surprise as she saw two large crows. "Phobos? Deimos?"   
she asked curious looking at the two crows with familiarity, "Is that   
you guys?"  
  
"Why yes, Luna, it's been years since we've talked," Phobos replied   
who was a little larger then Deimos and Deimos was a little more   
plumper then Phobos. The two crows look too alike, that no one   
couldn't know which one is which. With the exception of Luna who   
knew the crows very well. "Yes, long years dear friend. So how have   
you two sisters been?"   
  
"Very well, yet time has constantly gone by so fast isn't it Luna,"   
Deimos said. Luna nodded as Phobos then spoke, "I've heard Serenity   
has past away sadly leaving her only child behind. And Artemis and   
Aphrodite's child has join you two also."  
  
"True dear friend, Artemis and I have been protecting Serena and Mina   
since their mothers died, leading them to the footsteps of becoming   
witches, just like Serenity and Aphrodite would have wanted. " Luna   
said, "And what of Lance Terre and Lena Incendi-Ame? How are they?"  
  
The two birds look down sadden, "They've been executed five years ago   
for saving a child whom was drowning. The people thought it was   
magic when they revived the child, and curse them, burning them and   
the child as well. After they died, they left their children behind,   
and we guarded the 2 since then." Phobos answer sadly.  
  
"Yes, Lita is Lance's child, and Rei is Lena's. They're both good   
girls and have the same traits as their parents," Demios added. Luna   
smiled, "Indeed, the two carry the element of Fire and Earth."  
  
"Yes and yours carry the element of Air and Spirit."  
  
**************  
  
"Ami dear!" a sweet voice came across through the palace hallways.   
The young girl stopped playing her golden harp, and jumped up, as she   
brush the dust off from her blue dress and hurried herself off to her   
room towards the voice. "Coming mother!"  
  
Reaching her destination, which seems to be the libaray, because the   
books are arranged orderly fashion, stacked around the room. The   
whole room was bright because of the many windows and the light   
those windows brought in. But towards the largest shady window of   
the Library, stood an elderly woman who looked very similar to the   
girl, but wiser of her age. "Mother, you called for me?" the girl   
asked politely.  
  
"Yes Ami, I have got a surprise for you sweetie," the lady told her   
daughter.   
  
Curious, Ami asked, "What surprise mother?" Her mother just smiled   
and then dropped a letter into her hands. "This. I know you miss   
him a lot, so I hope this will cheer you up," her mother said and   
then walked away.  
  
Ami watched her mother leave gracefully, where the sunlight tinted   
her mothers dark hair showing the color blue within it. Just like   
hers. With a sigh, she looked down at the letter curiously wondering   
whom it was from. But it doesn't say so she opened it and dry pink   
rose petals fell to her feet.   
  
In an instant, her blue eyes went wide with excitement because she   
knew whom it was from. Her love, her husband, her Zoycite...  
  
********  
" Do you ever wish to see the outside world?" Mina asked as she   
looked at Serena who was picking raspberries from the tree. The two   
of them were sent out into the forest to gather more herbs and   
berries for tonight's dinner. "Do you always ask me that? Like every   
week of our daily lives?" Serena reply annoyed.  
  
" I do NOT!!!" Mina denied.  
  
"Yea...Yea…sure whatever you say," Serena rolled her eyes,  
"Besides I   
like the forest more then the outside world."  
  
"But you've never been to the outside world, you dum-dum."  
  
"10 years ago."  
  
"That doesn't count. It could be different!"  
  
"Could we not talk about this Mina?" she asked her friend with a tint   
of anger. She didn't want to remember people or anyone. Not even   
the world, but only in this forest. It was the only safe and   
comfortable place that accepted her and had loved her since her   
exile. And she was not going to leave the forest. Never will she   
let her curiosity put the attention to the outside world over the   
attention she held of the forest. She never wanted to. "C'mon let's   
go home and eat."  
  
"Sorry Sere," Mina apologized as she picked up the basket and   
followed her friend.  
  
"It's alright. Let's not think about it," she said as the two   
walked.   
  
" We meet again..."  
  
  
  
To be continue..........  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hahaha J/K  
  
  
The two sprung around to see the Prince and his four guards on their   
horses. Shock, they stepped back. How did they get here?  
  
There were no words for Serena to say. She stood there with an   
expression of fright written across her face like an alert rabbit.   
She didn't expect this! Well, she did want to see him, but this   
way. So what should she do? She can't just run away from him. She   
can't just scare him off with her magic. It'll make things even   
worse and complicate things even more and she wanted to ask him about   
that dream. If it's actually true that he'll hurt her, reject her if   
she told him who she is. Her head sprung as many questions filled   
her mind to ask him, but she couldn't speak. Her heart beat quickly   
and she couldn't control anything. Calming herself down she spoke   
quietly in a whisper, "Hi."  
  
Darien smiled. All his tortured thoughts and images about her have   
finally come true. He got to see her again and she looked more   
lovely as before with her hair down like golden dandelions running   
across the fields. He knew he'd find her around here. He watched   
her frighten look, and smiled sincerely, "Don't be afraid. I'm sorry   
if I had frightened you and your friend. We don't mean any harm,"   
Serena smiled shyly, "Don't worry about it," she told him as they   
both suddenly got themselves locked in one another eyes. It was like   
a trance showing one another's affections and feelings toward each   
another. And they stared at each like that for a while.  
  
"OH YES WE DO!" Malchite voice appeared behind as he jumped off his   
horse, pulling his sword out. "Especially that woman who hit me with   
a rock." This didn't stop the two dazely looks. But his cold eyes   
stared at Mina's guilty look. She didn't mean to hurt the guy. She   
was in a mission to save her best friend and he was in her way. She   
didn't have a choice. She gulped in fright, " Sere, I think we   
should go."   
  
"YOU WITCHES ARE NOT GETTING AWAY! I'll BURN --" Before Malchite   
could say anymore, Jedaite and Nehphrite skillfully tackled him down   
trying to keep him from doing anything harsh. The two of them smiled   
innocently, "Don't mind Malchite. He's just having mental problems,"   
Jedaite told them as Malchite tried to break free. Zoycite just   
watched, feeling ashamed.   
  
Mina laughed nervously. "We should go. It's getting dark." She hit   
Serena in the back, kicking her out of the trance.   
  
"Oh yes, we should. It's nice meeting you again. Ta ta." Serena   
quickly said, as her and Mina hurry back into the forest.  
  
" WAIT!" Darien called out  
  
They stop and turn around nervously, looking at him confused. " Yes?"   
Mina asked. "The town is the other direction. We shall escort you   
two home. It's dangerous out here," he told them. The girls looked   
at one another, was this guy dumb or what? He still thinks they live   
in the town? But then agian, they can't tell him where they live or   
else more trouble will tumble down. They had to keep silent and   
follow them into the town and quickly find a way out and back home.   
It was the only way. "Oh, yea we knew that," Mina quickly said as   
she laughed patheticly.  
  
******  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
To my dearest Ami,  
  
How I've miss you. Wanting to see those airy blues eyes of   
yours and those lovely lips that I would love to touch. One more   
day, I'll be home in your arms my love. Don't worry, I want you to   
smile and keep on being happy like you always do. I love you so   
much, and my heart pounds anxiously to get to you. This trip has   
been very difficult. The Prince had suddenly fallen into the arms of   
a lady. But this lady, who calls herself Serena is very different.   
She seemly hangs in a forest, but this forest isn't just any ordinary   
forest, it has legends and the town calls it the Silent Forest   
because the stillness it carries within and the exile of witches.   
I'm worried for my Prince. I think that Serena is a witch and she   
has put a spell on our prince. Don't you think so, my love?  
I hate the word witches and magic. Such names for the powers   
of evil that come from the hands of the devil. I despise it, and I   
know god wouldn't love such a thing call witch and magic. They don't   
deserve to live in a world with us. But I'm happy that they are   
dying out, they are the most horrid thing. I'm so happy that nothing   
like this will destroy our love.  
But now love, I shouldn't say more about this. I know you   
don't like me to criticize types of people. I shall leave this be   
and leave this letter short for I shall return home shortly when this   
letter is sent you.  
  
Your love always and forever  
Zoycite  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She stared at the letter sadly and her tears suddenly appeared down   
her cheeks. She knew she was going to expect this subject to come up   
about witches. And she doesn't know what to say. It's like a pierce   
in her heart and the pain was just seeping to every part of her. She   
didn't know what to do and the truth would hurt everything. It would   
destroy everything, and she was ashamed for what she was doing. Two   
years she had kept her secret silent in the ears of her husband and   
now she can't hide the truth. She had to tell him.   
  
There was fear in her eyes as the tears slid down. This was too hard   
and if she told him, she knew he'd hate her for it, and he'd try to   
change her. But she doesn't want to change, she wants to be just   
herself and not someone else. And her practice of magic and the   
craft had shown who she is and given her the peace of serenity and   
freedom. It was like a root for her to show that she was not the   
same as the others. And being a witch had shown her that, and   
brought her to follow the steps that led her to joy and peace.   
  
She then stared down at her stomach. It has to be done. For their   
child's sake, she can't keep this secret forever and it has to be   
revealed to him, to let him know the truth. She loved him that much,   
and she has to tell him no matter what.  
  
*****  
  
The town was clearly seen ahead of them and no one hasn't said a word   
as they continued walking. Serena looked at the town ahead with an   
unfamiliar feeling and susceptible fear had risen on her as she   
looked at the town ahead of her. How could she not forget the pain   
this town inflicted upon her? The memories of her childhood when she   
was six years old was here. Tears started to seep down to her   
cheeks, and every part of her body felt weak. She didn't want to   
come and the vow of not returning was broken. What if she saw   
something that she didn't want to ever see again?  
  
Suddenly a hand touched her shoulder with a squeeze. She looked to   
see who it was. It was Mina who gave a comforting smile. She smiled   
back in a response, but her fear was still there. Darien saw this   
too, and was worried. "Lady Serena, are you feeling well?" he asked   
her.  
  
Surprise by his question, she quickly reply. " Oh I'm fine why do you   
ask?"  
  
"Well you look afraid. Is there something wrong?" he asked her.  
  
"There's simply nothing wrong, your majesty." she told him.He didn't   
believe her but choose not to say anything.   
  
  
****  
  
  
"LUNA!!!"   
  
"Artemis what's wrong?!" Luna quickly asked as Artemis ran up into   
the cabin breathing exhaustedly from running. The two crows jumped   
back in surprise of Artemis' action. He was usually calm and always   
conservative.   
  
"The girls!" he said as he sat down on a chair trying to relax   
himself. "Well, this is interesting," one of the crow said.  
  
Worrying Luna suddenly asked, "What about the girls?"  
  
****  
  
Was this the real thing? The town was clearly visable in front of   
her, filled with many people walking by her. She's never seen so   
many people around her. Old to young, there were just many of them.   
Curious she watched them all, and it got her engrossed as she saw   
many unusual things going around. There were many markets where   
people were bargaining, children playing around, people doing chores   
or chit-chating. There were so many around the surrounding. It was   
just streamly strange. Is this what the outside world is? She   
thought to herself as she watched it all.   
  
Ten years she never thought she was going to be here again, till   
now. The feeling of strangest and unknown was wapping on her. Did   
it change? She couldn't figure out her strange feelings that were   
residing inside of her. The town she remembered was filled with   
disgust and hatred, but it looks different.  
  
People were happily chatting and walking by her and the group. It   
seems as nothing bad was going on and everyone looked happy and not   
the hate and frighten look she use to remember when they saw her when   
she was young. It was different and people greeted her kindly. Did   
the world change or is it actually just a facade? She examined the   
place more carefully. What was going on here!? Her mind screamed to   
herself. Her thoughts were in bits of confusion.  
  
"Just because I hit you with a ROCK does NOT MEAN that I'M A WITCH   
YOU IDIOT!" Mina yelled at Malchite, which seemly took Serena's mind   
off of the town.  
  
"OH you didn't just hit me with a rock. You even cast a sleeping   
spell on my friends and wrapped a tree root around me! Tell me Lady   
Mina could you explain that?" he snapped at her. He was not going to   
let go of this situation easily. It was awhile ago he and Mina had   
argued about the mishap in the forest and his stubbornness was going   
to prove that Lady Mina and Serena are witches.  
  
Mina was annoyed by this man. His stubbornness was agitating her and   
she just wanted to strangle him, maybe hit him with a larger rock for   
all she cared. "Why do you insist on bugging me Sir Malachite. I do   
not know anything about roots flinging around you or casting a   
sleeping spell. I do think that rock I hit you with, must've mess up   
your brains. For all I know, I only saw my friend, Sere cornered by   
you and I thought you were a bandit," she told him simply. She knew   
she was lying but it had to be this way or else things would not be   
cool.  
  
With a laugh, Jedaite commented, "She got you there, Mal." Malachite   
stood there in anger at Mina who didn't care at all. His grip   
tightened and he was reaching his last nerve with this girl. He   
ready wanted to hit the girl or even strangle her. Thoughts of   
hurting the girl appeared in his head as his hands toward her trying   
to mimic strangling her. Mina looked at him angrily and she slapped   
him. "Don't you dare!" she screamed at him enraged and walked away.  
  
The three guards laughed silently to themselves. No one has ever hit   
him like that, it was Kodax moment (if there was one back in the   
days... hehehe) for them. Malachite enraged by this, "She hit me!   
The little wench hit ME! YOU COME BACK HERE !" and with that   
Malachite went after her.  
  
Serena watch the two walk away somewhere she didn't have a clue, she   
wanted Mina to come back though. She was not going to be alone in   
this place. With a sigh she shook her head and she then turned to   
look at the Prince, which was a wrong idea. Because he was there   
looking straight at her with a smile that was irresistible. Serena   
flushed and turned back and kept walking ahead. "Are we close?"   
Zoycite suddenly asked her.   
  
That had hit her! She paled. She had forgotten about that! How is   
she going to explain where in the town she lived at? "Well  
umm…we're   
close. You don't have to escort us home. We'll find out way like we   
always do."  
  
Darien watched her shudder. He knew she was lying. He had watched   
her every movement and reaction silently. He was not going to let   
her go that easily, besides he wanted to talk to her about that   
dream. Already this girl had an interest on him, and he wanted to   
know more about her and he edged her more. "No, we insist. My guards   
and I want you to be safe at home."   
  
"But really we're safe. We know this town like the back of our   
hands," she told him as she gave him hints that she didn't want them   
around.  
  
"But I really want you to be safe Lady Serena. Let me escort you at   
least," he said as he took her hand giving her a sincere smile.   
Giving in, she nodded.  
  
"You three go and find Lady Mina and Malachite," he ordered his   
guards as they gave a goofy smile which Darien ignored and the three   
guards left.   
  
Finally they were alone, and Serena wasn't a bit in a comfortable   
mood. Now how was she going to get rid of the Prince. Maybe she   
should took off in a quick speed? But then what about Mina? She   
gave a little sigh, damn that girl! Thinking about plans of her   
disappearances, Darien grabbed her hand and halted her down.  
  
"I know you don't live here, you live somewhere off. An unknown   
place, don't you? Who are you really Lady Serena?" he whispered   
huskily into her ear which stun her. The intimate feeling was   
getting to her. She looked up at him and smiled. "If I told you,   
would you hate me for it?" she asked him just the same tone he just   
had given her before.  
  
Suddenly something hit on the side of her legs. She look down, to   
see a brownish ball. Forgeting about the Prince she curiously picked   
the ball up and examined it. "Miss, may I have my ball back," a   
voice appeared as she quickly looked away from the ball to see a   
young boy. She looked at him with interest. Never did she ever meet   
someone younger then her. His hair was brown and messy which was   
probably from running and playing. But what caught her attention   
were his eyes. They looked so much like hers and the feeling was   
familiar but from what?  
  
"Sammy!" another voice appeared behind the kid. Serena looked up to   
see a middle age man. That man looked familiar. Who was he? As he   
walked up closer to Sammy, her father was clearly made out. She gasp   
as she step back. His blue eyes and that blond hair was just like   
hers. Is he? Is that him?!  
  
"Hello, I'm sorry if my son has caused any disturbance to you all,"   
he told her and Darien. "Not a problem," Darien told him.  
  
Serena stood frozen, she remembered that voice that chanting voice   
that use to tell her bed stories, that voice that once slapped her   
and exiled her away. It was her father. She looked at him in verge   
of tears. He hadn't change at all. He looked the same as she   
remembered him but there was lined white hair and little wriggles on   
the side of his face. The man looked at Serena, who apparently   
looked at her confused, " Is there something wrong miss."  
  
"All my life I kept thinking if I could ever forgive you, how much   
you had hurt me, how much you had hurt mom," she suddenly told   
him. The man looked more confused, "I don't know what are you   
talking about."   
  
"Lady Serena, is there something wrong?" Darien asked her as he   
touched her shoulder. He too was confused. But she didn't care and   
shrug her shoulder away from his hand. The pain and the hate was   
verging towards her father. But how could she hate her father? She   
still loved him and finally all these years, she got to see him. But   
the anger was raging in, remember what had happen ten years ago. How   
could she forget when she lost her mother and a father who just   
abandoned her to a forest. And then he has him a son? Impossible!  
  
With realization of the name and the familiarity the man grabbed his   
son and stepped back. "Serena...you're...alive?"  
  
"Of course I am. If I were dead, I wouldn't be here."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Does it matter?" she told him coldly. "All these years father, all   
these years... why did you do it?! Why?! You think I'm so defective   
evil or something?! The Devil's hands! Tell me why?! Why you did   
you kill mom? Why did you destroy everything?"  
  
He didn't ask but looked stunned and tears started to spill through   
her eyes as anger was stabbing through her heart. "WHY?! WHY   
daddy!??? Why can't you accept me and mom?? Just because who we   
are, you decided to run away and let us rot away? You're just like   
everyone else. Confused and cruel," she screamed at him as she ran   
away.  
  
Darien who stood stunned. What the hell happen?! He looked at the   
man with a cold stare and took off after Serena.  
*********  
  
She ran and ran, trying to find herself away from this town. The   
town that just brings her pain with every thought. She was not going   
to take it. Her tears just fell, it was like ten years ago. Running   
away back to her forest. After all these years, she finally found   
him, but it wasn't the same. It was just too much. Seeing the   
forest was near she ran faster and faster and her thoughts were only   
relying on the only person who had risen her since the exile. "LUNA!   
LUNA!" she cried out. She couldn't handle it and the painful   
memories came rushing in.  
  
The tears started to blind her eyes as she didn't watch her running.   
Suddenly she tripped on a twig and fell. The frustration and anger   
made her cry harder and she try to pull the twit away from her but   
she couldn't and she screamed in anger..."Please…let me go  
home!!"   
she screamed at the twit. But the twit didn't answer it was only a   
mere little dead plant.  
  
Suddenly, something wrapped around her. It warm and it felt nice and   
had calmed her down. "Ssshh...Serena it'll be alright," the voice   
told her. It was Darien. She then cried into his chest. What else   
could she do?! She was vulnerable and her heart felt like broken   
glasses.  
  
  
"When ye have and hold a need  
Hearken not to others greed.  
Where ever ye go, my whispers follows,  
and I shall listen.  
When misfortune is endow,  
Wear the star upon thy brow. "  
  
******** End of Chapter 6*******  
  
Note: I'm terribly sorry if Chapter 6 came out so late. :( I didn't mean  
too make it late. It had some delays. Please forgive me bout that. And I hope  
you enjoy it. And I'll try my best to get Ch. 7 out.  
  
Dee  
DEE9467120@aol.com  
Sea of Dreams: www.geocities.com/flytosky03  
  



End file.
